Travelers are often interested in getting information about destinations prior to their arrival. Various services allow users to survey their destination and acquaint themselves with an area. For example, Google offers a “street view” feature that allows users to see photos of a particular location.
However, many of these services are passive; that is, they show pictures of a location. Many users would prefer to see video of locations of interest. In addition, users may want to find information about the points of interest found within the video frame. Businesses that show up within a frame may want to advertise on sites or channels that show the video stream; other entities, such as government entities and private residences, may want to ensure that their locations are not shown on the video stream.